Colorimeters that quantitatively measure the colors of measurement objects such as vehicles and foods are well known and are in use. The colorimeter is provided with a display unit that displays, for example, the contents of functions and operations as well as measurement results.
Downsizing the colorimeter for greater portability leads to reductions in the size and resolution of the display unit. In this case, for example, there is employed a configuration in which a screen transition is performed between a plurality of screens that are layered to be dendritically associated.
Specifically, in an example technology, associated ones of the functions displayed in a display unit are gathered and grouped in a hierarchical structure of three layers, namely, a higher layer (higher hierarchy), an intermediate layer (intermediate hierarchy), and a lower layer (lower hierarchy), and each function is executed by a switch operation (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-92219). In this technology, for example, a screen is displayed that presents a plurality of options belonging to the higher hierarchy, and when one of the options is selected on the screen, a screen is displayed that presents a plurality of options belonging to the intermediate hierarchy for the one selected option. When, for example, one option is selected on the screen that presents the plurality of options belonging to the intermediate hierarchy, a screen is displayed that presents a plurality of options belonging to the lower hierarchy for the one selected option.